1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority to EPO application Ser. No. 08380241.3, filed on Jul. 31, 2008.
2. Technical Field
This disclosure concerns a system and method for categorizing a process. In particular, this disclosure relates to a system and method to efficiently identify discrete process elements of a process, and the interactions between the process elements, in order to produce a process categorization that includes an ordered sequence of the process elements.
3. Background Information
Organizations continue to face demands for more efficient and effective ways to analyze, model and improve business processes, while the complexity of known business process modeling (BPM) tools grow more sophisticated and resource intensive. Business process engineers often require significant training, expertise and continued effort to maintain proficiency in the utilization of known BPM tools. Today, organizations have very little time to digest and comprehend the results produced by such complex BPM tools. Consequently, many organizations fail to realize the benefits of engaging BPM initiatives.
Known BPM tools provide a way to identify and record the process elements of a process, analyze the process element of the process and identify modifications that may improve the performance of the process. BPM tools identify direct relationships between process elements and the requirements addressed by each process element. BPM tools further provide process performance information that can be examined to quantitatively evaluate the performance of a process.
BPM tools may be categorized into three types, including: process mapping modeling tools; modelers for software development; and modeling tools embedded in BPM systems. Process mapping modeling tools include MS-Visio®, ProVision Tools® from Proforma Corp., and Business Architect (ARIS)® from IDS Scheer. Modelers for software development include Rational Software Architect® from IBM that is capable of generating unified modeling language (UML) diagrams. Modeling tools embedded in BPM systems include Websphere® from IBM that is capable of generating workflow applications, Netweaver® from SAP, and Fusion® from ORACLE. Some of the BPM language standards include: business process modeling notation (BPMN); business process execution language (BPEL), unified modeling language (UML); and the object process methodology (OPM).
Business process modeling notation (BPMN) provides a graphical notation scheme for drawing business processes in a workflow. BPMN further provides a set of graphical elements used to produce business process diagrams (BPDs). BPMN graphical elements include: flow objects; connecting objects; swimlanes; and artifacts. BPMN models can be ambiguous and confusing because the BPDs can be overloaded with information and modeling a single business process may result in different BPMN notation variations. In other words, for a single business process multiple different BPMN representations of the process may result. Communicating BPMN models based on a business process diagram without additional information is difficult and BPMN does not provide support for representing process states.
Unified/universal modeling language (UML) provides a standardized visual specification language for object modeling. UML further provides a general-purpose modeling language that includes a graphical notation used to create an abstract model of a system, referred to as a UML model. UML attempts to achieve compatibility with a wide variety of available implementation languages. UML is considered a bloated and complex language that contains many diagrams and constructs that make learning and adopting UML difficult.
Object process methodology (OPM) depicts systems using object models and process models. OPM employs a specialized tool called an object-process case tool to model processes. OPM employs two types of elements: entities that represent elements of a system (i.e., objects, states and processes); and links (i.e., structural and procedural). A structural link represents a relation between two objects. A procedural link represents a link between an object and a process and indicates a change in the state of the object. OPM employs an object process diagram (OPD) to depict links between objects and processes. OPD utilizes three (3) refinement and abstraction mechanisms to handle the complexity of a process. The three mechanisms include: (1) zooming in and out; (2) folding and unfolding; and (3) state expression and suppression. OPM also includes an object process language (OPL) used to translate an OPD into a natural language text string that may be interpretable by a computer. OPD imposes a learning curve and investment that many organizations may not be positioned to accept.
Organizations often rely on process maps and flow diagrams to inform or update members regarding the performance of various components. However, complex BPM tools and languages impose significant resource and training requirements that prevent organizations from quickly and easily learning to use and understand such tools and languages. New members of an organization, unfamiliar with the processes of the organization, may find the mappings and flow diagrams produced by such complex and sophisticated BPM tools too difficult to comprehend.
The difficulties associated with using overly complex BPM tools and languages may be compounded by, for example, (1) the amount of information required, (2) the levels of detail required to document each process element, and (3) the intricate techniques used to validate each process element. Known systems and methods of applying businesses process modeling principles fail to provide organizations the ability to economically and efficiently understand processes of interest and locate process flaws. The amount of effort required to define processes using complex business process modeling tools and languages may discourage organizations from initiating business process modeling projects, and thereby, prevent organizations from realizing the full benefits of BPM initiatives.